Selene's Geschichte
by swordhunt
Summary: Die Nacht, in der Selene zum Vampir wurde...Disclaimer: Selene und viktor sind Schöpfungen von Len Wiseman und Kevin Grevioux
1. Chapter 1

Selene zog an den Zitzen der Kuh. Sie kniete auf einem schmalen Schemel. Das Rückgrat tat ihr weh. Sie versuchte sich abzulenken, indem sie beobachtete, wie die Milch in einen kleinen Holzeimer floss. Irgendetwas machte das Vieh unruhig. Es stampfte auf, die Hunde – seit einigen Tagen angeleint, um sie im Zaum zu halten – jaulten auf. Ein Klumpen bildete sich in ihrem Magen.

Irgend etwas war dort draußen. Ihre Mutter holte die Nichten zurück ins Haus. Selene unterdrückte die aufsteigende Nervosität, so gut es ging. Mehrfach hatte sie Gespräche ihrer Eltern mit angehört, wie sie sich Gedanken machten, was dort draußen umgehen konnte. Manche sprachen von dem Geist eines Gesetzlosen, der angeblich dort draußen spuken sollte. Selene glaubte nicht an Gespenstergeschichten.

„Selene!" Die Stimme ihrer Mutter. Erleichtert erhob sie sich. Auf dem Weg vom Stall zum Haus meinte sie, aus den Augenwinkeln etwas gesehen zu haben. Sie drehte den Kopf, doch da war nichts. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, und sie fröstelte.

„Selene, kümmere dich um die Milch," die Stimme ihrer Mutter klang streng, doch Selene sah die Besorgnis in ihren Augen. „Mutter, irgendwas macht die Tiere unruhig." „Ich weiß," ihre Mutter senkte die Stimme zu einem Flüstern, „Das ganze Dorf ist schon in Aufruhr. Doch zeige den Kleinen deine Angst nicht." „Selbstverständlich, Mutter." Ihre Mutter packte sie am Arm: „Geh nicht wieder raus, hörst du?" Ihr Vater putzte seine Waffen, ein einfaches Schwert, das ihn als freien Mann auswies, und ein Messer, das groß genug war, um als Kurzschwert durchzugehen.

Selene stellte sich an den Tisch und begann rhythmisch Milch zu stampfen. Bald würden sie wieder Butter und Käse haben.

Ihre Geschwister und Nichten durften nicht mehr im Freien spielen. Zwar wussten sie aus den Erfahrungen der letzten Tage, dass tagsüber alles ruhig blieb, aber man konnte ja nie wissen.

Sie verbrachten den Tag in bedrücktem Schweigen, das Mittagsgebet viel seit einigen Tagen inniger aus als sonst.

Als die Dunkelheit anbrach, lauschten alle nur noch nach draußen. Doch dort rührte sich nichts. Selene legte sich schlafen, doch es fiel ihr nicht leicht zu entspannen.

Mit einem Mal zerriss ein schrilles Wiehern die Luft, kurz darauf begannen die Kühe panisch zu schreien. Einen Herzschlag lang waren sie wie erstarrt. Dann packte ihr Vater das Schwert und stürmte nach draußen. Ihre Mutter schloß die Tür hinter ihm, so schnell es ging. Angst spiegelte sich in ihren großen Augen.

Die Kleinen begannen zu weinen. Selene stand auf, um nach ihnen zu sehen. Aus dem Zimmer schlug ihr der Geruch von Blut entgegen, noch ehe sie die Tür aufgestoßen hatte. Das Fenster klirrte. Sie stieß die Tür auf – und erstarrte in Fassungslosigkeit. Ihre Nichten und Geschwister, die zusammen in einem Zimmer geschlafen hatten, waren tot, zerfetzt.

Sie stürmte in den großen Wohnraum, Tränen in den Augen, hustend von dem Gestank. „Mutter!" Auf dem Boden lag ein dunkles Bündel – tot. „Mutter!" Selene sah sich panisch um. Wo war ihr Vater?

Dann wurde sie sich der Stille im Stall bewusst. Wahrscheinlich war ihr Vater dort und hatte die Tiere beruhigt. Wie sollte sie ihm nur sagen, was geschehen war?

Der Hund lag im Hof, kaum noch als das zu erkennen, was er gewesen war. „Vater!" Keine Antwort. Mühsam unterdrückte Selene die aufsteigende Übelkeit. Im Stall, zwischen den Überresten der Kühe, lag ihr Vater, den Arm abgerissen, das Schwert noch in der Hand.

Selene sank auf die Knie, von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt. Sie spürte die Kälte der Nachtluft nicht. Dann taumelte sie ins Freie und übergab sich.

Warum lebte sie, während ihre Familie tot war?

Was hatte ihre Familie und die Tiere zerrissen?

Sie kannte kein Tier, das zu so etwas fähig wäre. Und weshalb waren sie überhaupt angegriffen worden? Ihre Familie waren einfache Bauern gewesen, die in Frieden mit den Nachbarn gelebt hatten.


	2. Chapter 2

Weinend, mit zitternden Beinen, stürzte Selene vom elterlichen Grundstück. Sie wollte nur noch weg, egal, wohin. Sie rannte über Wiesen und Felder auf einen schmalen Weg zu, der zum Dorf führte.

Erst ein Widerstand brachte sie zum Halten. Jemand packte sie an den Schultern, fing sie auf. Später sollte sie sich vor allem an die beruhigende Präsenz des Mannes erinnern. Der aufgestaute Kummer brach aus ihr heraus.

Als sie sich keine Tränen mehr hatte, blickte sie zum ersten Mal ihrem Retter ins Gesicht.

Gut gekleidet, über die Schultern fallende blonde Haare, ein aristokratisches Gesicht. Besänftigend kreiste seine Hand über ihren Rücken. Endlich konnte sie sich wieder aufrichten. Sie las eine Frage in seinen Augen, schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. Nein, sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Es war zu schrecklich, zu intim. Er bedrängte sie nicht mit Fragen, reichte ihr stumm ein Tuch, um sich die Augen zu trocknen.

Er trug sie zu einer Kutsche, die am Wegrand stand, aus dunklem Holz, mit Schnitzwerk verziert, bettete sie in den Wagenkasten und deckte seinen Mantel über sie, bis ihr Zittern nachlies. Langsam setzte ihr Verstand wieder ein. Er schien zu spüren, dass es ihr langsam wieder besser ging: „Viktor", stellte er sich vor. Sonst nichts. Nur Viktor. Als sei sein Name eine Erklärung. „Selene," erwiderte sie leise. „Ich danke euch." Sie schwieg, ratlos, wie sie dem Fremden erklären sollte, warum sie mitten in der Nacht durch die Felder gelaufen war. Er akzeptierte ihr Schweigen. Vielleicht gerade deshalb begann sie zu erzählen, zuerst stockend, dann immer flüssiger. Geduldig hörte er ihr zu.

„Was euch widerfahren ist, kann durch nichts auf der Welt wieder gut gemacht werden," stellte er schließlich fest, „Doch es gibt eine Möglichkeit für euch, eure Familie zu rächen." Selene wehrte ab: „Redet nicht mit mir, als sei ich eine hohe Herrin. Ich war eine einfache Bäuerin, nichts weiter. Wie soll ich Rache nehmen, wenn ich nicht einmal weiß, an wem?"

„Ihr seid in eine Auseinandersetzung hineingezogen worden, die euch Menschen nicht hätte treffen sollen. Es tut mir sehr leid." „Ich verstehe nicht. Was soll ich denn anderes sein als ein Mensch? Von welcher Auseinandersetzung sprecht ihr?" „Eure Familie wurde von Männern gerissen, die Wölfe sind." „Das ist unmöglich. Es gibt keine Werwölfe." „Ihr sagtet selbst, dass kein Tier zu dem fähig wäre, was eurer Familie widerfahren ist. – Ich verfolge und jage sie bereits seit einiger Zeit, doch als ich erkannte, was sie auf eurem Hof vorhatten, war es zu spät. Ich machte mich auf die Suche nach Überlebenden und fand euch. Ich kann mein Versäumnis nicht wieder gut machen, doch ich kann euch die Chance geben, Rache zu nehmen, Zeit, sie bis in alle Ewigkeit zu jagen, bis auch der letzte von ihnen getötet ist." „Wie?" „Ihr selbst müsst es wollen, entscheidet euch." „Wie soll das möglich sein? Ich bin keiner von ihnen." „Aber sie können eine von uns werden, wenn sie das wünschen." „Was bedeutet das für mich?" „Ein kurzer Schmerz, dem die Unsterblichkeit folgt." „Ich habe keine Vorstellung, wovon ihr sprecht." „Ich bin kein Mensch, auch wenn ihr mich bislang dafür gehalten habt. Ihr Menschen nennt uns ‚Vampire'." Er öffnete leicht den Mund, gerade weit genug, dass sie die Spitzen seiner Zähne sehen konnte. Sie fuhr zurück, krallte ihre Finger in den Mantel. „Ich bedauere, dass ich euch erschreckt habe. Ihr habt in dieser Nacht schon mehr als genug an Schrecken durchlitten." „Ist es das, was ihr mir anbietet? Blut zu trinken und meine Feinde zu bekämpfen, bis ich sie ausgelöscht habe?" „Ja. Die Entscheidung liegt bei euch." Selene kämpfte mit sich. Die Kirche, in deren Namen sie noch am Mittag zuvor gebetet hatte, verteufelte Werwölfe und Vampire. Zu ihnen zu gehören, würde bedeuten, genauso verteufelt zu werden. Ausgestoßen aus der Gemeinschaft der Menschen. Andererseits hatte sie alle Menschen verloren, die ihr etwas bedeutet hatten. Was zählte mehr: Wie fremde Menschen sie betrachten würden, oder was sie ihrer Familie an Gerechtigkeit widerfahren lassen konnte? Ein Bild flackerte vor ihren Augen auf, das letzte Bild ihrer Familie. Die Entscheidung war gefallen. „Ja, ich will." Er beugte sich über sie. Selene lauschte dem Schlagen ihres Herzens, das ihr in diesem Moment besonders laut in den Ohren zu dröhnen schien. Sanft beugte er ihren Hals zur Seite. Angst überfiel sie, eine namenlose Angst. Sie verkrampfte sich. Er hielt ihre Hand, gab ihr die Möglichkeit, Halt zu finden. Ein kurzer scharfer Schmerz, begleitet von Wohlempfinden, dann war es vollbracht. Behutsam drückte er die Wund zu. „War es das?" fragte sie erstaunt. „Ja." „Aber ich fühle mich nicht anders als zuvor." „Das kommt noch," sagte er, „Ihr habt Mut bewiesen. Ihr werdet mit den Veränderungen in eurem Leben klarkommen."


	3. Chapter 3

Selene setzte sich zu ihm auf den Kutschbock. Die Erlebnisse der Nacht begannen auf sie zu wirken. Erschöpfung und Leere machten sich in ihr breit. Sie spürte, wie ihr Kopf gegen seine Schulter sank, und sie nahm es hin. Und dann, an der Grenze zum Schlaf, begannen die Veränderungen.

Ein Zittern wie im Fieber durchlief sie. Viktor stoppte die Kutsche, hielt sie, gab ihr Halt, wie er es in dieser Nacht schon einmal getan hatte. Ein Ziehen lief durch ihr Zahnfleisch; sie fühlte, wie Zähne aus ihm hervor an die Oberfläche brachen, Zähne, die zu groß für ihren Mund schienen. Jedenfalls kam es ihr so vor. Die Pupillen weiteten sich, sie nahm die Umgebung um sich in neuer Klarheit wahr, obwohl doch Nacht herrschte. Nach der Kälte kam die Hitze, und dann die Kraft.

Sie begrüßte die Schmerzen, die den seelischen Schmerz überdeckten, ihn in etwas Neues, Besseres verwandelten.

Sie spürte, dass sie zum Raubtier wurde, ihre neu gewonnene sehnige Kraft, und sie genoss den Wandel.

Bilder tanzten durch ihren Geist. Viktor, der sie hielt, der ihr neue Vitalität verlieh. Seine Stimme erklang in ihren Gedanken: „Ich kann dir nichts geben, was nicht bereits in dir ist." Die Worte, die Stimme vermittelten, dass er ihr zugeneigt war. Zwar kannte sie den Grund dafür nicht, doch der war ihr im Augenblick auch egal.

In ihr erwachte ein nie gekannter Durst. Verlangen nach Blut. Etwas in ihr wusste, wie Blut schmeckt, und das Verlangen nach diesem Geschmack wurde unerträglich. Sie hob ihren Arm, drehte ihn nach oben.

Sanft drückte Viktor ihn nieder, bot ihr seinen Hals. Zuerst noch zögernd neigte sie sich ihm zu, dann versanken ihre Zähne in seinem Hals. Warmes Fleisch teilte sich unter ihren Lippen, sie sog die ausströmende Flüssigkeit auf. Lust quoll in ihr auf, sie sog gieriger und gieriger. Viktor ließ es geschehen. Als sie gesättigt war, ließ sie von ihm ab.

Blut für Blut, Fleisch für Fleisch. Sie waren sich nahe, der Pakt besiegelt. Sie gehörte ihm, er gehörte ihr.

Die Wunde, die sie ihm beigebracht hatte, schloss sich vor ihren Augen, doch das emotionale Band blieb.

Selene war bereit – für die Zukunft, für ein neues Leben, und sie wusste schon jetzt, dass sie es genießen würde.


End file.
